Mountain Inn Article 5
Description Of This Establishment: Mountain Inn is the new hotel of the barbershop quartet I mentioned in the Dr. who 3.0 article ever since The 50th Holiday Inn was destroyed a tad in the great World War 2 of 1939 when it was just a hotel based on a yogurt stand, but it was fixed up. Mountain Inn was actually built by African-American slaves, freemen and immigrants, it was also built by Dr. Who and is somewhat rumored to be inspired by Home Dome. It was built in 1952 by the immigrants and slaves, but the freemen and Dr. Who (from the future and in disguise) helped out later in 1968. Its located in Santa Mclaren, UnCalifornia. "It has ten rooms, which is three and one third times the amount of rooms Tubby Tower had, which was three. Also, there are three Weldos, and three sides and three points on a triangle, which essentially makes Tubby Tower an Illuminati-confirmed building." I was just kidding! Here the real info: It has 50 rooms, which is 5 times the amount of rooms the 50th Holiday Inn had, which was Ten. Also, there are Ten Survivors (which is a hundredth of the rest of the survivors of WW2), and ten sides and ten points on a decagon, which essentially makes it more like a eclipse shaped building inside than out while its actually a tall rectangle as tall as the Woolworth Building. It looks a lot scarier on the outside. The Doctor Who Inspired inside is ironic, but it's actually like that because the walls in the lobby were meant to have holes ranging from small to big (like swiss cheese) inside and a control panel in the front. Also, it doesn't scare half of the human race thankfully. Sadly, you can only see the full hotel in Roblox, (because its my favorite shame) when I make it, but the pictures of it on this article are just leaks of it. Rooms *Hanging Out Room *Practice Room *Weapons Room *Barbershop Quartet's Grown-Up Nursery-This room is actually located on the second level, far from all the tools, Important stuff, and other silly stuff. some of the African Americans knew they were evil but that is a lie. *1 million bathrooms (including the ones in the guest rooms). Even TIMELORDS need to take care of their business, you maniac! *Guest Room 420-This room is actually located on the 4th level... This is the VIP Guest Room AND ITS HUGE! It's huge because the VIP Trolley needed to fit inside while the guest(s) unload/unloads. so as the doorway... *Guest Room 666-This room is also located on the 4th level... (contains, well, a time machine and spaceship hybrid that was reprogrammed to receive television signals from hell and turn them into candy; the African-American slaves stole the machine from Dr. Who 1.0 because The BBC told them to do it or else they'll be sent forwards in time and then they'll be dropped in a acid bath that would make a female demon angry because of racism and her u-don recipe would be ruined by contaminants that fried or burned in the lake...) it is the third VIP guest room. *2nd floor *Wierd Room 1. (contains a record player that plays The Doctor Who Theme Song on repeat; put there by Dr. Who for no reason. This article is the first to have links to multiple variants to the Doctor Who theme, so the hotel owners use this room as a break room. (Well, here are the records that were used while the years went by 1. first vinyl record audio 1972-1975 2. Normal Vinyl 1975-1980 3. Normal Vinyl 1980-1990 4. Vinyl that was laser cut 1990-1997 5. Vinyl that was laser cut 1997-2001 6. Vinyl that was laser cut 2001-2005 7. Vinyl that was laser cut 2005-2010 8. Vinyl that was laser cut 2010-2015 9. Vinyl that was laser cut 2015-2018 10. Vinyl that was laser cut 2017-present) Well it looks doctor who related inside *Storage Room *Empty Room (because Dr. Who was too lazy) *3rd floor *Lobby *1st floor *Calling Room (contains, well, The Text Buster, they have rules in this hotel so (one if them is Don't touch the Text Buster without asking! well its because one time the female demon got extremely scared that the hotel was gonna kill her when she walks in) It's rare to break the most important rule, calling someone with the gigantic smartphone since the phone is located in a protected toilet stall in the calling room) *Guest Rooms Features * An elevator by Otis that got added in 1969. * A VIP Trolley (luggage cart) which looks like a train (that got added in 2014). Blame that on The Dud13 Express Train Creators. Thay loves trains. *A Giant Smartphone called Text Buster and nicknamed the Hidey-Hup that was added in 2015 and ran on Microsoft Windows (One female late night operator named Bertha and a male one named Felix used the phone, thats why you got those "bot texts" from the hotel at 3 AM.). What more can I say? (another late night operator called Emily and a male one named Ralph said you should know better to somebody while on the phone) *Huge elevator for the VIP Trolley *10 Escalators (because the VIP Trolley) Design Establishment: This hotel was actually inspired by primitive igloos back in the early forties when WW2 happened and when they were designing the new hotel. It was actually shaped like a catenary dome with square and semicircle windows poking out. Later in 1984 the tunnel to the entry was added while still somewhat being inspired by an igloo that looked like the Good Teletubbies' Tubby Dome then in 1995 the entry tunnel became more mailbox shaped with the update of the design until February 2002. Well it was under construction untill 2015 and it became open while under construction in April 2006. Like I said, in 2017 this was rumored to be inspired by Home Dome. Text Buster: The text buster is a Giant Danimation Logic Wheesy E5 Smartphone. Gallery Category:Buildings Category:Places